


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No, just - listen. It's settled then. I'm gonna stay - you and I'll have our own special holiday. C'mon, man," Jensen looks directly into Jared's eyes. "I am not letting you spend Christmas alone."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[**unamaga**](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/), written for [](http://emerald-angel9.livejournal.com/profile)[**emerald_angel9**](http://emerald-angel9.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/) exchange based on the request _J2 non-AU first time: they can't get home to Texas for Thanksgiving or Christmas and Jared's really disappointed. Jensen tries to make him feel better by offering to help Jared make all of his family favorite foods. While they're cooking they finally give in to those feelings they've been hiding all this time._. I think it's pretty close to the original request - I hope you enjoy, [](http://emerald-angel9.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://emerald-angel9.livejournal.com/)**emerald_angel9**!

Jared's momma calls him after the last day of filming before the holidays. They'd both just walked in the house, heading to their own respective showers to wash away a day's worth of heavy make-up, sweat and grime from crawling around in the mud all day, when Jared's cell rings. He answers it and Jensen waves at him, getting a distracted wave in return, as he heads to his own shower, blissfully anticipating the dual shower heads, fantastic water pressure and lots and lots of steam.

When he comes back down an hour later, Jared's on the couch, obviously still not having showered and Jensen feels his brow furrow as he makes his way into the living room.

He's immediately concerned when he takes in what Jared looks like - which, quite frankly, can be described as, "like hell." He's in some ratty old sweatpants (that Jensen can't help but note are too short), an old tee shirt, he still hasn't showered, Sadie is curled into his left side and he's got a trail of Cheeto crumbs down his shirt to where a half-empty bag is resting in his lap. Plus, he looks like someone just ran over Harley and Sadie and then had the nerve to laugh about it.

"Dude," Jensen says, loudly so he can be heard over whatever is exploding on the TV. "What the hell happened? An hour ago you were bouncing off the walls. You look like someone died." He pauses for a second and then winces. "No one died, did they?"

Jared sighs and, with a click of the remote, mutes the television. "No. But I'm not going home for Christmas."

Jensen sits down next to him on the couch, hand unconsciously threading through Sadie's soft fur. "Why, man? Thought your mom was all excited to have all her babies under the same roof or something."

Jared sighs, again, and Jensen raises a brow at that. "She was. Until Megan decided to head to Vail to ski with some friends. And Jeff's heading to his in-law's for the holiday. So my mom and dad are taking a cruise." He looks at Jensen then, utterly dejected. "A cruise, man. Through the Virgin Islands. At Christmas. S'just not right."

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. That does suck," Jensen murmurs, reaching over to gently clasp Jared's shoulder in his hand and squeeze. "Listen - you wanna-"

Jared doesn't even let him finish, just turns the television volume back up. "Naw, s'cool. I'll just hang out with the kids here. Eat a Hungry Man on Christmas Day or something." He sounds about as sad and miserable as Jensen's ever heard him sound and he can't stop himself from reaching over and forcibly taking the remote out of Jared's hand and turning the TV off.

"No, just - listen. It's settled then. I'm gonna stay - you and I'll have our own special holiday. C'mon, man," Jensen looks directly into Jared's eyes. "I am not letting you spend Christmas alone."

Jared looks torn. "Are you sure? I don't wanna -"

This time, Jensen cuts him off. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, I don't wanna hear anymore about this, alright? We have about ten days until Christmas and no decorations or anything in the house. Let's get dressed and hit up some of the stores - maybe grab some pizza while we're out." He pauses to grin at Jared. "Whaddaya say, Padalecki?"

Jared grins and right then, Jensen knows he's made the right choice, no matter how much his mom might bitch at him for not coming home for Christmas. "You're on, Ackles."

...

Jensen wakes bright and early the next morning to the sounds of Christmas carols being sung beautifully by one Bing Crosby and butchered by one Jared Padalecki. He grins and slips out of bed, pads barefoot down the stairs to where the stereo is on full blast, only to be greeted by the sight of Jared sitting amidst the detritus of their shopping ventures the night before, the blue spruce they'd picked up at the tree lot standing bare and tall behind him.

He must make a sound that alerts Jared to his presence because he looks up suddenly and beams at Jensen and gestures with hands full of twinkle lights towards the kitchen. "Coffee's on, bread in the toaster. Wanna get started so we can try baking later. Had my mom send some of her cookie recipes to me in an e-mail."

Jensen raises an eyebrow dubiously. "Cookies, man? You sure about that?"

Jared rolls his eyes as if this is the dumbest thing Jensen's ever asked anyone, ever. "Jensen. You cannot have Christmas without cookies. It's, like, a rule or something."

Jensen snorts and heads towards the kitchen, the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee heavy in the air, already anticipating the heady taste of the dark roast Jared favors.

Five hours later, the house is decorated (inside at least; Jensen is sort of dreading Jared climbing a ladder to hang icicle lights from the eaves in the morning) and after a short lunch that involved take out from Jensen's favorite Chinese restaurant, they're both elbow-deep in cookie dough.

Jensen pulls a hand out of the gooey mess in his bowl and eyes it warily for a moment before looking across the island at Jared, who doesn't seem to be faring much better with his own cookie dough.

"Maybe we should call your mom," Jensen suggests for the eighth time. Jared gets a stubborn set to his jaw and shakes his head.

"No. We are both adults. We can both cook. We should be able to make simple sugar cookies."

Jensen looks down to his bowl and then back up at Jared. "Should. Don't think we can."

Jared lets out a sigh and with a flick of his wrist to get rid of some of the excess dough, turns to the sink to wash his hands. Over the noise of the faucet running, Jensen hears, "Thanks for trying, Jensen. Should just go home to be with your family, man."

Jensen sighs and heads over to stand next to Jared, their shoulders bumping as he works on getting the dough from underneath his nails. He nudges Jared with his shoulder again and looks at him from under his lashes, suddenly feeling a bit shy. "What the hell do you think you are, dude?"

Jared goes still and stares intently down at his own hands. "You mean that?" His voice is quiet and intense and Jensen swallows, realizes suddenly there's a lot more going on here.

"Yeah. I do," he answers, reaching to turn the water off, hands shaking a little. He goes to reach for a dish towel to dry them but Jared intercepts him, grabs both of his hands in one of Jared's. Jensen looks up at Jared and is a little surprised to find his cheeks flushed red, eyes trained on their clasped hands.

"Thanks," Jared whispers. Jensen manages to turn them so they're facing each other, his wet hand still in both of Jared's. He swallows and steps closer, their socked feet touching, both of them breathing harder.

Jensen takes a deep breath and presses even closer until their chests are brushing with each exhale. "I - Jared, I'm gonna do something and, god, I hope I'm not reading you wrong or -"

"Just kiss me already, man," Jared whispers, breathless and Jensen grins even as he cups Jared's face and pulls him down into a tentative kiss. It's a bit chaste, Jared's warm dry lips pressed to Jensen's for long minutes, barely moving as they learn the shape of each other's mouths. But Jensen finally works up enough nerve to lick along the seam of Jared's mouth, drawing a whimper out of him. Jensen smiles even as he slips his tongue inside, tracing along the edge of his teeth until he feels Jared's tongue tangle with his own.

Everything turns hot after that, kisses growing deep and wet and lush. Jensen's got his hands buried in the dark silk of Jared's hair, Jared's own big hands clutching at his waist through his tee shirt. They're swaying, standing in front of the kitchen sink still, hands still a little damp and Jensen only wants _closer_.

He kisses Jared one last time, one last lingering slide of his lips against Jared's before he pulls back, hands sliding down over Jared's firm back to his waist. He squeezes, once, lightly and Jared wiggles, laughing quietly.

"Tickles," he murmurs and Jensen grins at him slyly. Jared's flushed, eyes dark and twinkling and Jensen doesn't think he's ever seen a better sight.

"I wanna - Jared -" He sighs and then pauses, taking a deep breath. "Jared - can I, try something?"

Jared swallows hard but nods, eyes wide. "S-sure."

Jensen grins, gives him one last quick smacking kiss on the lips before dropping to his knees unceremoniously on the unforgiving tile floor.

"_Ohmygod_!" Jared lets out in a rush of breath and Jensen grins wider as he tugs open the button fly of his jeans.

"But I haven't even down anything yet," He murmurs, finally able to pull Jared's pants down, revealing nothing but a dark thatch of hair and Jared's hard, red cock, head slick. Jensen licks his lips, looks back up at Jared and grins at his flummoxed look and then, without any warning, sucks his cock deep into his mouth.

"Oh, f-fuck, Jensen!" Jared groans, hands coming up to cup his head, thumbs drawing gentle circles against Jensen's jaw line. Jensen moans in response and brings a hand up to cup Jared's balls gently, fingers teasing gently at the sensitive space behind them. He feels Jared's knees start to buckle and nudges until he's leaning back against the counter, hands braced there to keep himself upright.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jensen," he says, panting. "Not gonna last."

Jensen just grins around his mouth full of cock and pulls back to work at the head, tonguing the leaking slit, one hand still cupping his balls, other busy stroking the long length of Jared's shaft. He sucks harder on the head, tongue flickering eagerly against the underside as he keeps up the relentless pace with his hand and smiles when he feels Jared's balls draw up a moment before he explodes across his tongue.

Jensen swallows it all eagerly, humming and moaning around it. When Jared finally pulls his cock free long minutes later, Jensen can't help but lick his bruised lips, groaning to himself a little as he chases the taste of Jared on his lips.

Jared sinks to his knees moments later and Jensen's not sure if it's because he can't hold himself up any longer or because he wants to kiss Jensen, because as soon as they're eye level again, that's what Jared's doing: cupping Jensen's face and kissing him, tongue dirty and quick in his mouth, hands spread over his cheeks and jaw.

"God, Jensen," he manages when he finally pulls away. Jensen just grins and then moans when one of Jared's hands slips down between them, presses over the prominent ridge outline in Jensen's jeans.

"Want some help with this?" Jared murmurs, eyes full of mischief and dark heat and Jensen can only nod and then whimper when Jared starts rubbing him through the thick denim, not even bothering to get his cock out of his pants. The friction is almost too much but Jensen's so goddamn close he doesn't even care, just wants to come, _needs_ to come with Jared's damn hands on him. He's got fistfuls of Jared's shirt and he's panting, roughly into his shoulder, hips hitching into Jared's touch.

"That's it, c'mon, c'mon, Jensen," Jared's murmuring and that's it, that's all it takes as his hips arch one last time and he's coming with a low moan, cock spurting messily in his jeans. It's easily one of the most intense orgasms of his _life_ and he's still completely dressed. He thinks, even as he collapses backwards, when he's got more brain power to spare to contemplate that, he'll be really impressed. Or horrified. Tough call.

Jared's followed him down onto the floor so that he's on his side next to Jensen, head propped up on his hand, smiling.

"Hey," he says when Jensen manages to focus on him.

"Hi," Jensen answers, voice coming out rough and used.

Jared grins at the sound. "So. You've been wanting to do that awhile, huh?"

Jensen shrugs. "Maybe?"

Jared's grin just gets wider. "Me too." He bends, kisses Jensen once, swift and sure. "Merry Christmas, Jensen."

Jensen thinks of the impending disaster that will be Jared on a ladder hanging Christmas lights come the morning, of the goo that is even now congealing on the island, of the fact that he came in his pants for the first time since high school, of how messy and complicated a relationship with his co-star could be and grins, wide and happy.

"Merry Christmas, Jared," he answers back, pulling him down into another kiss, unable to think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

**END**


End file.
